Manipulation
by Mezazra
Summary: The long awaited and mythical Shego harem Story. I'm surprised no one else has done one of these. At least I haven't seen one. Anyway I'm only doing this to shut certain people up. To Summarize Shego gets a harem. Members include Bonnie, Monique, Tara, Yori, Dr. Director, Dr. Porter, and Kim Possible herself. So please stop bothering me.
1. Prologue of sorts

**The timeline for Kim and company has been altered by me. You'll figure it out though. I'll continue in a couple days.** **Non Futa story in case you're wondering. Just a ton of chicks fucking.**

Bonnie Rockwaller was a lot of things. Most people just called her a bitch and at the very least mean spirited. If you ask Bonnie most people just didn't understand her. She had a rivalry ever since pre k with who many would call little miss perfect. Rather it was a compliment or an insult depended on the person.

Heaven help whoever insulted Kim Possible in front of Bonnie. Sure she would agree with the person while Kim was around but the minute Kim left there would be hell to pay. Bonnie may seem like she hates Kim or loves the status quo but if you were to take a look at Bonnie's thoughts you'd see how wrong you are.

Bonnie had been crushing on Kim Possible since she was in pre k. More people spend years trying to find their sexuality but not Bonnie. At four years old she had a sneaking suspicion that she was a lesbian when she used to fantasize about kissing Kim. Throughout her entire life she would imagine herself being the one that got to kiss the Disney princesses especially Ariel.

Yeah she dated guys because that's what was expected of her. But she never gave it up to any of them. However she would let them say whatever they wanted. Reason for this is because she felt she could never have the one thing she wanted, a chance to date Kim.

She was either with Mankey or Stupid Ron. Neither of whom were even compatible with her. At least in Bonnie's humble opinion. Eventually she married a billionaire's son Senior Senior Junior. The reason being that she was cover for her friend Junior's less than straight tendencies. Or his blatant but somehow missed by his father gayness. (Oh come on how can anyone not see it)

Senior Sr had an illegitimate child who was in fact straight as an arrow. Junior ,his legitimate child, was not. All Sr wanted was for his legacy to continue however if he found out he couldn't have that with Junior well let's just say cut off.

Jr was afraid his father would cut him off from the family fortune. His father might then support his bastard son when he knew he could and would continue his legacy.

None of that mattered now though. After Senior Sr passed away his entire fortune went to the married but never consummated Bonnie and Junior. Eventually Junior got tired of all the sneaking around. It wasn't a problem for Bonnie considering she couldn't be with the person she wanted. For Jr though it was another story. Eventually he got the bright idea of faking his death. This would allow him to take half his fortune and disappear with his lover. He'd leave half with his dear friend Bonnie. After all she helped cover up his sexual preference from his father and the rest of the world.

So now here we are Bonnie ,a high school student, with several billion dollars and a major conglomerate at her control via marriage. With all that money and power she learned the easy way, it couldn't buy you happiness. However since the Seniors were criminals they had contacts in the Underworld. Contacts that Bonnie inherited.

There were strange whispers. Little rumblings here and there. Something drastic had changed and it gave Bonnie hope. But there was no way to discern if the rumors were true or not.

The rumor was that little miss perfect. The STRAIGHT Kim Possible was engaged in an arranged marriage. And not just to some dick but to an actual princess. Apparently her mom was the best friend of royalty and the two had promised that they'd marry off their first borns. This princess and Kim.

When Bonnie heard this shit she couldn't believe it. No one she talked to could confirm it either. Plus there were a lot of rumors about Kim. How she was addicted to weed. How she was secretly sleeping with monkey fist. A lot of crazy shit. Most rumors Bonnie didn't even give them the time of day but this one she did.

Reason being simple if Kim was going through with the marriage it meant Kim was either bi or a lesbian herself. That gave Bonnie hope for the future. But as previously stated there was just one catch. No one could confirm it. No one could even get close to the Possible household. Kim's dad was a millionaire rocket scientist. Her mom a millionaire brain surgeon. The security for their home was off the charts. But there was one person who could get in.

Due to their history it wouldn't be easy for Bonnie to be just let in to Kim's home but there was one retired villainess who could get in. Bonnie has pulled a lot of strings to contact her. She had paid all her expenses to get her to show up to Bonnie's headquarters at Rockwaller fashions.

Yes that was the part of the conglomerate that Bonnie ran directly. Now it was the biggest division of the conglomerate Bonnie inherited. The perfect smokescreen for Bonnie's meeting with Shego. Who just so happen to be walking through the door into Bonnie's office.

 **Fav, Follow and Review.**

 **Please support my . Name is on my profile.**


	2. Betty's Gambit

When Betty Director ,the Nick Fury of Global Justice, intercepted a message meant for Shego she got curious. When she read it she became even more intrigued. The message was summoning Shego to Rockwaller fashions. It promised an obscene amount of money for just Shego paying a visit. Now obviously Betty was very much aware of the fact that the owner of the company was a classmate of Kim Possible. She was also acutely aware of the fact that the Rockwaller fortune was essentially half of the Senior fortune but that was neither here or there.

Betty decided to handle this particular mission personally. Moments ago Betty had slipped into Bonnie's office several bugs including an experimental one developed by Kim's associate Wade. Within moments the normal bugs were fried by Bonnie's detection system or picked apart by Shego herself. As you might have been expecting Wade's bug survived

For the past hour Bonnie had been informing Shego of her long standing crush on Kim Possible. That particular revelation had surprised Betty but what surprised her more what Shego's lack of shock. Moments later Shego had informed Bonnie that she had been figured out that the highschooler had had a crush on her friend Kim. Not only that but Shego revealed that she too had an attraction to the Redhead. This didn't Surprise Betty all that much.

Eventually Bonnie got to the point and wanted to know the identity of the Princess Kim was engaged to.

Shego informed the billionaire that the princess hailed from the Mizano empire and that she was the grand daughter of the Emperor himself. She also explained that the princess ,upon finding out about the arranged marriage, made the decision to potentially court Kim as this woman was Bisexual. The end result was Kim eventually agreeing to the marriage with enthusiasm shall we say.

After their meeting was finished Betty decided to confront Shego directly especially since Shego had been pardoned. And actually stuck to the straight and narrow.

"Hello Shena" Betty said from behind the ex villainess. This resulted in stopping Shego from stepping into her green Camaro.

"Nice bugs you planted in there. I figured that last one was set up by Kimmie since it looked like one of Wade's but I'm guessing it was one of yours." Shego replied arms folded and her ever present smirk as she turned around to eye Betty.

"Close it was one of his but commissioned by Global Justice. It hasn't even cleared testing." Betty answered shyly like a little kid who'd just been caught in a cookie jar.

"So I'm sure you heard everything that was said in there so the question is to what do i owe the displeasure of this visit." The last four word spoken with more venom than Betty had ever heard.

"I did. You went legit. Decided to see if you could become legitimate friends with Kim because of your crush. You succeeded and right when you were about to make your move this princess showed up and began informing Kim if their arranged marriage. She courted Kim and now the two have a set wedding day."

Looking at her feet before sucking her teeth Shego added. "I gotta admit that princess got game. i don't think even i could have said no to her. Plus the redhead's not bad to look at."

"Wait you're talking about Kim right?" Betty asked at the last part.

"I'm talking about the princess."

"She's a redhead like Kim?"

"Exactly like Kim same shade and everything."

"That's good to know."

So what do you want Betty?"

"I-"

But right before Betty could get a word out she was interrupted by Shego.

"Let me guess you're like us. You have a thing for Kimmie too and you want in on me and Bonnie's plan. Use my closeness to Possible to seduce her and then when that's done let Bonnie and you in on the hot lesbian sex with threesomes or well in this case moresomes. Did i sum it up right?"

Quietly Betty replied. "That is correct."

"Now why the fuck would i let you in on anything? Especially after what you did to me?! Heh! You probably want to do Kim the same way you did me. Keep her close to you. Groom her to be your right hand girl waiting on your every whim. And then when she finally gives up that ass to you toss her aside like trash. Use her till she's got nothing left to sacrifice to you and then send her on her way like you're some Queen. Newsflash Betty your not even a president let alone a queen."

"I deserve that but-"

"I lost my virginity to you. Saved it for so many years then i meet you and think this amazing woman is my everything. She's more than worthy of having it. And then the night after were together i get tossed in a cell." During her tirade Shego stalked right up to Betty's face daring her to say something that'll piss her off. "i will admit say one thing. You've got great taste in women For a bitch."

Calmly Betty replies. "Yes it's true i had hoped to groom Kimberly into being a Delta Agent like you were and hopefully my eventual successor as head of Global Justice. That isn't such a bad career choice for her. Plus if anyone could make that organization honest it'd be her and even you have to agree with me on that one."

At this Shego sucked her teeth again. "Point." Shego said in begrudging agreement.

"Do you know what my fantasy is. Some nights i masturbate to it Eris. I wake up in bed next to Kimberly after a night of love making."

"You, me, Bonnie, and Monique have had that fan-"

This time it was Betty's turn to cut Shego off. "Kim's on my right side but you're always on my left. Were in my Hawaiian Villa together." Closing her eyes Betty takes a deep breath. Shego witnesses what she knows is one of Betty's true and genuine smiles. "I would do almost anything to make that dream a reality."

Opening her eyes suddenly Shego can feel the rage rolling off of the Director's body. "Believe me if i had known what they were planning to do to you i would never have left you with them. And if i had found out back then i would have killed then all myself." At that Shego notes Betty balling up her fists and her eyes getting a far off look in them.

Betty sighs suddenly as all her sudden anger seems to fade away. "Please for a moment look at it from my perspective. The agency is looking at me as one of it's best field agents. If I get a good enough credential on my record i could even get a shot at the Directorship. Next thing i know I'm assigned to be the liason to a new group of heroes who just so happen to be sibblings. Keep in mind I've always been a good little agent." Shego notes the anger is seeping into Betty's voice again. "And then Bam i find myself falling in love with this cute little spitfire. i make her my partner and put her in the delta program. My goal was to become the director and then apoint the girl to be my right hand and... And my wife.

But then i get the order that you need to report to a new facility for some intense training. I knew in the back of my mind what that meant but instead i chose to ignore the voice in my head. I sacrificed our relationship to my career and not a day goes bye that i don't regret my actions. i should have checked on you. i would have seen those conditions i... i... I failed you Shena ,my goddess Eris. And not a day goes by, not a second that i don't wish to go back and make things right. I became the director all right but i didn't have you by my side."

When she was done Shego just stared at Betty with no emotion. Betty was a spy. Correction she was THE spy. Her secrets had secrets. Shego knew firsthand Betty knew how to lie to the best of 'em and with a Straight face. So she wasn't buying any of it.

Now when the tears started to freefall from Betty Shego's anger wavered some.

"Shego please tell me is there anything i can do to get us back to before. For me to have your love instead of your hate. Just tell me and it's done." Betty asked quietly.

At that Shego's anger came back full force.

"You said last time you sacrificed our relationship to your precious career. So it's simple sacrifice your career to me and I'll be open to an us once again." However as she spoke venom was still present in her voice and her smirk. Shego knew Betty would never sacrifice being the director of GJ to anyone. She had worked her whole life for the job. Shego knew Betty wouldn't trust anyone else with it.

With that statement Shego got in her Camaro and drove off leaving a stunned Director.

 **(Hours later possible residence)**

Kim was doing the dishes and waiting for her fiance to come visit her again from Mizano. When she heard a knock at the front door she went to answer. Upon seeing Shego's green face Kim broke out into a huge smile as she pulled the older woman into a big hug.

"Oh my God Shego i missed you so much."

"it's only been a couple hours Princess." Shego answered the smaller girl with a bemused expression.

"KIM! I THINK YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" The voice of of Kim's mom could be heard.

"Coming mom."

"Let's go see what she wants."

Making it to the living room Shego immediately could tell what was so important that Kim's mom was screaming for her attention. The headline on the tv said it all even though the screen had Betty giving out some speech.

The headline read:

 **GLOBAL JUSTICE DIRECTOR TO STEP DOWN. RETIRES TO HAWAIIAN ISLANDS.**

To this news Shego's only reply is. "Hey Anne Kim and i are going to Hawaii for a bit."

 **Fav Follow and Review.**


End file.
